Sweet Somethings
by vanderwoodsen
Summary: [COMPLETED] Hermione spends a day in Hogsmeade with Ginny, then goes back to the Gryffindor dormitories to learn a little more about herself, and how to widen her horizons more when it comes to romance. One shot, fluffy PWP. Viva la Revolution!


Disclaimer: None of the characters apart from Olive belong to me. I am not in any way anything to do with Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury, etc etc.   
  
This story contains femmeslash (girl/girl) - in this case, Hermione/Ginny. Please do not read if you like to flame stories of that nature.   
  
This story is archived at Astronomy Tower at Fiction Alley and various archives dotted across the internet. If you want to use this story for something, please email me at whippersnapper_@hotmail.com first.   
  
Please review after you have read, I love feedback. This story is dedicated to the Femmeslash Revolution thread on FAP and for all the people who manage not to use the horrible nickname 'Mione' for Hermione!  
  
Happy reading!  
  
Sweet Somethings  
  
It had been a lovely, relaxing day in Hermione Grangers eyes. It was a crisp September day and it was obvious the seasons were shifting from bright summer to dusky autumn. A long lie in the Gryffindor dorm followed by a filling fry-up then a trip to Hogsmeade. Ginny had asked if she wanted to chum her to Hogsmeade, as she wanted to get her friend Olive a birthday gift. They had walked along to the wizarding village alongside Ron and Harry, who were meeting up with some other Gryffindors to get some butterbeers. Hermione and Ginny told them they would meet them later - after Ginny got her friend a present.   
  
The two girls were practically best friends, even though they were in different years. Hermione, being a close friend of Ron's, had met Ginny through him when she first stayed at the Burrow in the summertime. She soon found out that Ginny was a lot of fun, but not too hasty or rash which sometimes irked Hermione about Harry and Ron. She definitely thought highly of Ginny and the feeling was much reciprocated. Conversation flowed easily between them and due to this they spent a lot of time together.   
  
"So what d'ya think you'll be getting Olive?" Hermione asked Ginny, who was peering in Zonkos Joke Shop window, the fourth shop they had looked at so far. Olive's perfect present was proving elusive.   
  
"Not sure… she's quite sensible, I don't think she'd like something from here anyway," Ginny countered, sighing. Hermione grinned inwardly, Ginny often moaned to Hermione about how dull Olive was.   
  
Hermione looked down at the row of shops that were all heaving with Hogwarts students. "How about something from Honeydukes?" She said, nodding in the direction of the sweet shop. Ginny nodded, and her features lightened as they walked arm in arm down to the popular shop.   
  
Ginny's mood had boosted a hundred percent by the time they had reached the shop, and they smiled at each other as they walked into it.   
  
"This is it, Hermione. God, you're so smart, I would never have thought of something sweet for that old sourpuss."   
  
Hermione burst out laughing. "Ginny, your getting a present for someone you call a sourpuss? You're a nice friend, eh?" Ginny grinned guiltily and at that moment Hermione felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach. She followed Ginny into an aisle that claimed to sell every type of chocolate and put the twinge down to the abundance of sausages she had with her fry up that morning.   
  
They left the shop complete with a big box of honey flavoured chocolate and a smaller packet of already made strawberries alternately dipped in chocolate and cream. Hermione didn't buy anything, in fact she felt slightly queasy.   
  
"You're awfully quiet," the redhead said as they walked down the street towards the Hogs Head. Hermione said to her that she felt fine and changed the conversation to who would be sitting in the Hogs Head with Harry and Ron.   
  
Ginny's face turned pinkish and muttered, "Well, I hope that Dean isn't there, he hasn't stopped pestering me about me dumping him in the summer."   
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. This was the first time she had heard Ginny say this, and she normally told her everything. She kept quiet; she knew Ginny wanted to talk.   
  
"Well, he was getting awfully… clingy. It was getting quite irritating really." Ginny frowned. "He was rather like a puppy that doesn't stop jumping on you, when you're allergic to dog hair and you've warned it a million times before."   
  
Hermione muffled a chuckle - Ginny noticed and laughed heartily.   
  
"So, was he… pressuring you?" Hermione assumed, her voice delicate.   
  
"Noooo! Nothing like that, he was just annoying. Always into hand holding and putting his arm round me in corridors and stuff. I don't really like all that rubbish." Ginny thought for a moment, "In fact, I would probably say that I was the one who wanted more."   
  
Hermione didn't reply - she always kept quiet when it came to conversations that mentioned the subject she knew so little about. Ginny didn't know how little experience she had with the opposite sex, she has assumed that she had got up to what the rest of the girls did with Viktor Krum.   
  
They reached the Hogs Head and opened the door, coughing as they entered the smoky atmosphere. They saw a bunch of Gryffindors sitting in a corner, a table full of half empty butterbeers in front of them. Ron spotted them first.   
  
"Oi, Mione, go on and get me a butterbeer, I'm stuck here!" He pointed to where he was sitting, squashed in between four Gryffindors on either side of him, including Harry, who waved at them.   
  
Hermione grimaced and mouthed "Mione?" to Ginny as they walked over to the grubby bar together. She made a face.   
  
"Yuk, Mione is a horrible name, why would anyone call you that?" Hermione nodded as she paid for three butterbeers.   
  
"I don't know, I hate the name, it makes my teeth grind." They walked over to the table and made the rest of them budge up, unfortunately for Ginny, Dean was there, sitting next to Harry flashing puppy-dog eyes at his ex girlfriend who was expertly not looking at him.   
  
"Hey you," Hermione shouted at Ron across the table, as it was very noisy in the pub. "What's all this 'Mione' stuff about? You know I hate it." Ron grinned sheepishly and blathered on about how much he liked to annoy her.   
  
The Gryffindor crowd sat in the Hogs Head for another hour or so and gossiped about various subjects - but leaving them all very content and their thirsts quenched with the agreeable butterbeer. The only blot on the horizon was the arrival of Olive, who complained that butterbeer made her feel nauseous. Ginny rolled her eyes over to Hermione as Olive sat silently for the rest of the duration.   
  
It was almost dark when they walked back to Hogwarts, and there was a nip in the air that reminded them all winter wasn't far off. When Ginny and Hermione got back to the girls dormitory it was practically empty. All of the other Gryffindor girls were down in the Great Hall, so they had the place to themselves.   
  
Hermione pulled off her jacket and scarf and laid them on her bed, which was next to Ginny's, as she did the same. Hermione admired the rosiness of Ginny's cheeks where the cold air had affected them. It happened to Ron too, and she always thought it was sweet.   
  
Ginny had kicked off her shoes as well and lay down on her bed, and motioned for Hermione to come over and view the present she got Olive. Hermione pulled her shoes off and put them neatly beside the bed, then flopped onto Ginny's bed.   
  
Ginny pulled the slab of honey chocolate out of the Honeydukes bag. It was all wrapped up of course, but still looked utterly tempting.   
  
"It smells beautiful, doesn't it?" Ginny said, waving it in front of Hermione's nose. "Even though it's still in it's packet, I can smell it. Creamy and just that -" she shivered - "Mmm, luscious smell and taste! Chocolate has to be the best thing in the world." She closed her eyes as she lay back onto the pillow, beside Hermione.   
  
"It smells gorgeous," Hermione agreed, but she was busy looking at Ginny's gentle face, lightly tanned with a years worth of being a Gryffindor Quidditch player. She had always thought Ginny was pretty, but always in the girl next-door way, not how she was thinking of her just now.   
  
Hermione gazed at the slim figure lying down on the bed next to her. Long, straight, shiny red hair was spilled out onto the pillow. She had a full pink mouth and a mouthful of straight white teeth. Her skin was a golden brown, a dusting of freckles across her pert nose. She was beautiful. Kind, friendly and generous, Hermione truly loved her right now.   
  
Ginny opened her eyes to see Hermione hovering over her, and the latter sat back quickly.   
  
"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly.   
  
"Nothing, nothing, Ginny…" The dark haired girl said, her cheeks giving away her thoughts by staining themselves crimson. Ginny turned on her side facing Hermione who was still sitting upright.   
  
What happened next Hermione wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Ginny had taken her own arm and started rubbing her breasts through her thin white t-shirt. Hermione said nothing and merely watched, not sure what to do.   
  
Ginny then sat up, her erect nipples obvious through the fabric and peeled the t-shirt off, revealing a white bra. She moved over to Hermione and kissed her cheek then sliding her lips along to her ear and whispered greedily - "Your turn".   
  
Hermione blushed even harder, but she wasn't denying that she was turned on. She had on a zipped top and a vest top underneath that. She pulled them off slowly, and watched Ginny who had started touching herself underneath the waistband of her jeans. When Hermione had got down to her black bra Ginny moved over onto the bed and undid the fasten at the back, revealing her friends breasts.   
  
Hermione looked down at her ample chest and smiled. This was one part of her body that she was actually pleased with. Ginny seemed happier to look at Hermione's face now that she was more relaxed and reached into the Honeydukes bag bringing out the packet of strawberries dipped in chocolate and cream. She pulled one juicy strawberry with chocolate on the bottom and sat in between Hermione's legs, and rubbed the strawberry from her neck down to her bellybutton, circling the nipples. Ginny bent down and licked the already hard surface, sucking them.   
  
Ginny gave Hermione the other strawberries and she did the same to Ginny after she took off her bra, showing her perfectly formed breasts. Afterwards, Hermione lay down on the bed, moaning, and pulled Ginny's denim behind closer to her.   
  
Ginny quickly tugged off the jeans and knickers to her knees and rubbed herself against Hermione's aching body. She spread her legs and enveloped them in Hermione's and grabbed Hermione's hand to insert them in her. Ginny writhed with pleasure as Hermione looked and felt ecstatic to be giving someone so much satisfaction.   
  
After Ginny had came they both relaxed and lay back down together onto the bed, hair rumpled and lines of sweat on their chest. Ginny looked at Hermione.   
  
"Regret it?"   
  
Hermione smiled, her eyes closed. "We've still got the honey chocolate left, does Olive really deserve a birthday present?"   
  
Ginny chuckled. 


End file.
